The Great Journey
by Jaystar101
Summary: When 18 year old naruto gets sent to the World of War craft. Will he help the denizens in their time of need and bring peace and balance?..and who said anything about the females? NarutoXharem


The Great Journey

Hey everybody!

I can't say I'm new to this because I have a distinct love with Naruto and the various stories he comes out in the canon and fiction here. I recently read a Naruto X world of warcraft story and it made me want to write one too! (although I knew little to nothing botu world of warcraft. *cough cough

In all honesty I never read the little blurb at the top of stories before I get into it so constructive criticism as well as r and r are all welcome. Now here is the story of Naruto's Great Journey!

It was a clear day in Konoha as 18 year old Naruto Uzumaki lay down on the grass with a piece of grass in between his teeth, contemplating about his life and all that he had achieved as well the certain parts oh his life he didn't yet quite touch.

"Hokage…So close but so far away" Naruto was dead set on becoming the next Hokage but due to the oh so obvious politics regarding the council and his own doubts about paperwork he had not yet reached his goal.

Naruto was an Anbu Captain with S-class superiority in bingo books mainly in concerns with Sound and Stone. He lived up to his deceased father's reputation as a great leader and a speedy ninja. Growing his hair out a bit longer than his youth, roughly touching his neck, 6'4 with a toned body which befit a man of Olympic qualities Naruto turned out to be an extremely handsome man who looked almost identical with his late Father Minato Namikaze he was a sought out man in the elemental countries.

With over 200 recorded accomplished missions with A and S class levels as well as the successful capture and interrogation of S-class criminals such as Zetsu the "Plant Guy" and Konan "Paper Lady", Naruto had found out about Uchiha Madara's devious plot of world domination.

Two men were across each other in a dimly lit room which portrayed the stereotypical style of an interrogation room. One looked more like a humanoid Venus-Flytrap rather than a man while the other had unruly blond hair and sparkling blue eyes.

They both stared at each other from across the wooden table neither breaking eye contact or moving. Naruto then leaned back and crossed his fingers behind the head as if not having a single care in the world.

"It was quite funny how I caught you. I thought as one of the strongest in Grass Country and being known as an extremely informed Spy you wouldn't have fallen for such a simple and stupid trap."

Naruto had been chasing Zetsu for over 3 months and had finally found his whereabouts after painstakingly vague rumours and talks in pubs and general slum areas. As Jiraiya once said "The best information comes from slums and prostitutes. All kinds of men go to brothels and the poor are extremely attentive for people in their class. Naruto, in the world of information gathering these are roughly the best sources and never be afraid to use your..assets to gain information" Jiraiya said this with a perverted glint in his eye as Naruto had given him a gigantic whopping as a reward. But as he progressed in life after his master's death he found Jiraiya's advice to be true as Naruto had used his Charisma and looks to pry information out of the slums and brothels.

Naruto's trap for Zetu had stemmed from the idea of him being a known cannibal and is attracted to dead and rotting corpses like a fly to a dead bird or animal. Naruto had using elaborate kage bunshins as well as real dead bodies he had sealed in his scrolls to reenact a samurai clan battle in a clearing just south of Grass country. Zetsu came like a vulture to the site and started to gorge himself. Naruto then sprung his trap.

Kage Bunshins jumped out of various hiding places among the dead bodies. They all threw various kunai and shurikens at the surprised nin while all forming the all too familiar cross sign with their hands. "Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!"

What could only be described as a metal storm of knives rained down on Zetsu as the various shuriken and Kunai turned from tens into thousands.

Being known as a spy and a well known kawarimi specialist Zetsu just exchanged spots with one of the bunshins and started to melt into the ground. As he was sinking Zetsu felt a strong grip on his mandibles. He looked up to see Naruto there with a shit eating grin.

"Gotchya Vegetable. Its time for some special vege ramen.." With that statement Naruto blew out a concoction from his mouth consisting of a special glucose, hydrogen and chloroform which was known to knock out people as well as stopping all the activities within plants due to the glucose mixture stopping photosynthesis activity which stops respiration within a plant. With added mixture of chloroform Naruto wanted to make sure that Zetsu really was out for the count. In short form, it worked. People where surprised that Naruto's concoction worked and was highly praised by Shizune and Tsunade for his ability to mix potent and effective potions.

Naruto then hunched forward which showed his 'all shit is out' look.

"Now for serious business. .Konan?"

Zetsu lifted an eyebrow… or what seemed like an eyebrow.

"**Konan? I thought you would ask me where Pein was."**

Naruto started to laugh. "Pein? It would be easy enough to find Pein once I got Konan. Besides, I heard she was a total babe."

"**Hahaha. You will never break Konan. Nor will I ever tell you where she is."**

It was then that Naruto lifted an eyebrow.

"What makes you so sure?"

Naruto then lifted out a certain vile from his pocket with a dark green mixture within it

"You know what this is future ramen vegetable? It's something I learned from your buddies at Grass. It's a certain vile concoction called Agent Orange. It's a special pesticide that kills plants to enable samurai and non ninja personel to see through dense forests and greenery. It was disbanded after the horrible effects it does to human skin if touched. Haemoglobin levels go through the roof which causes toturous itching and scratching to the point of self mutilation and amputation from its victims. Since you're a part plant part man..thing I thought I would try it out on you."

"**Do whatever you want. I wont talk"**

" Oh you will vegetable, oh you will"

Zetsu talked. With agonizing screams of pain and itchiness he had told the location of Konan and about her special ability regarding paper and water. Naruto then left and quickly sought her out with his newly acquired information and using an ingenious trap regarding Suiton jutsu he had captured her too. However his method of interrogating Konan was far different from the method in which he interrogated Zetsu.

In the dead of night Jiraiya had woken up 16 year old Naruto in the relatively cosey in near Waterfall.

"Gaki, I need to show you something" Jiraiya then lead Naruto to a seemingly random house and entered it's basement. With wide eyes and a pink blush Naruto then saw strapped to the wall an extremely beautiful black haired woman, with large breasts and deep tanned body, naked and tied spread eagle against a board strapped vertically on a wall.

"Ero-Sennin! What are you doing?! Why is a pretty Nee- chan strapped to the wall?! Why is she naked?!"

"Shut up Gaki! Im here to teach you another torture technique I learned during my travels." Jiraiya then bent down to Naruto on one leg leveling eye to eye.

"Naruto, there will always be things you will be against such as torture but it is also an undefinable necessity in terms if information gathering. You know of the other torture I had shown you lat month?" Naruto nodded he still had nightmares about what Ero-Sennin could do with a knife and a man's body.

"This is different method of torture which involves anatomy just like lat time but instead of coaxing pain, it coaxes _pleasure._ Watch Naruto and learn. This is an un painful method of information gathering which has a high success rate depending on the amount of time used and the amount of Chakra. This ability requires you to send chakra into the finger tips and palm of your hand."

"Like a rasengan?" Naruto asked inquisitively

"Sort of, but you will understand when you see it in action."

Jiraiya then stood up and walked to the woman while putting a tube of smelling salts under her nose. The woman woke up with a start and looked around dazed with confusion.

"Where am I? What am I doing here?"

"Hello Yumi. You really don't need to know where you are but you are here to be interrogated."

Yumi looked at Jiraiya incredulously.

"What for?"

With a monotonous voice Jiraiya stated "I need to know your deepest and darkest secrets."

She looked at Jiraiya and started laughing

"You wont get any information out of me pig and once I get out of here I will fucking TEAR OFF YOUR BALLS YOU SICK PERVERTED BASTARD."

Jiraiya then stated back to Naruto

"Sometimes you need to cause pain before you start so that the interrogatee will become calm and subservient." Jiraiya then started to slap the girl and backhand the woman constantly all over her body including her breasts paying particular attention to her nipples and vagina.

After about 15 minutes of constant abuse Yumi started to cry and beg.

"Please stop..please.."

"Will you tell me what I want to know?"

"Please I can't…"

Naruto could see clearly that she was in pain and was about to tell Jiraiya to stop when he suddenly started to talk again.

"Naruto come here."

Naruto paused for a minute before standing next to Jiraiya.

" This is the next stage. The interrogatee is now broken but not to the extent of giving information. She is now vulnerable reduced to begging and crying. Now is the start if the 'true' torture. Watch my hands carefully Naruto because I want you to learn to do this as well"

Naruto then saw Jiraiya's right hand glow green, particularly his finger tips. He then touched Yumi's now red and bruised right breast. Yumi had a sharp intake of breath as she inevitably bit her lip and let out a strangled moan. Jiraiya then started moving his hand up and down all over the bruises paying particular attention to her breasts and pussy, being sure to rub her nipples and clitoris, which were consequently the most badly bruised. She started to sweat and moan, clenching her toes and hands in what could only be considered pure pleasure. Naruto looked on with morbid attention as jiraiya then send chakra to his other hand and started doing his menstruations with double the maoutn of chakra.

"Remember Naruto, the type of chakra I'm using is similar to the healing chakra of med nin's and as you can see it is also healing the bruises I had made just before. You can also see the effects of my chakra on her body"

"But sensei why is it having such an effect on her?"

"Simple gaki. A woman's breasts and pussy are the most sensitive in terms of pleasure points which are located all over a female's body. I have found over 23 pleasure points in a female's body but they could vary in terms of women. Some have it behind the ear while others had it in the gap of their lower backs. I even found one on the stomach of a particular woman in Rain but that ill tell you about later. Look at the lasting effects of the 'chakra massage' Naruto"

Naruto raised his eyes to see Yumi in a state of certain distress. Her eyes were rolled back and with a deep blush that certain juices ran out of Yumi's pussy where Jiraiya had just used his massage on before. Yumi then screamed out as more fluids rushed out of her.

"Naruto's eyes rose in alarm and looked at Jiraiya with a questioning look"

Jiraiya then answered his blatant questioning look. "Yumi just had an orgasm Naruto and this is reasonable since I had been doing this for quite some time now. It is the certain peak of a man and woman's sexual release I should say. Think of it as filling a ramen bowl up with broth and watching it spill out over the edges."

Due to explaining in 'ramen' terms Naruto understood quickly and watched as Jiraiya stopped his menstruations.

Yumi then stepped back to reality as she realized there was no more of that oh so god like feeling which helped her release.

"no… please…please…don't stop. Please…" Yumi's eyes flared as she suddenly cried out "Please! Don't stop… ill tell you anything, I'll do anything you want please just don't stop!"

It had been a memorable experience to see such a seemingly strong headed woman break down into such a mess. It was the method in which Naruto had used to get Konan to give out the information he needed. Naruto still remembered even after they released her from prison with Naruto's assurance of her being a non threat due to his effective 'Chakra massage' and her intense mental conditioning through 'torture' that she followed him around begging for more. It was indeed a memorable experience every night with konan's pale skin and her paper lithe body that Naruto had enjoyed much to his chagrin of acting like Ero-Sennin. But the screams of "OH NARUTO GIVE IT TO ME GIVE IT TO ME" still brought a deep blush to Naruto's face. Indeed Naruto had used Jiraiya's chakra message to seduce many women and was regarded by National Women's magazine to be one of the 'best lays' in the elemental countries, 'with night that cannot be forgotten and something of a "forbidden fruit quality"'

Due to Konan's information Naruto and the once known 'Rookie 9' had successfully wiped out Akatsuki and Uchiha Mandara with the use of the oh so famous "oodama Shuriken Rasengan."

Naruto chuckled in memory of this as he was suddenly covered in a flash of light.

"what the…"

Hahahaha YES finished prologue! I need lots lotsa reviews to keep me goin! Since its bout 2000 words so 30+ reviews will inspire me to continue! Remember this is a World of War craft kind of setting, and since I know only a little bit about world of war craft could some one give me a good site with the essential plot and character backgrounds and stuff on it? Cause I don't know what sites are good :'( Oh yeh I need a Beta reader too so if some one could find me one it would be fantastic! I got holidays soon so I will prolly be able to write a lot!

R AND R and may the reviews be with you!!


End file.
